Rainy Day Similarities
by emielli
Summary: A friendship is strengthened one rainy day, as two Titans realize they can be themselves around one another. (RobinRaven)


1Author's Note: I have never attempted a Teen Titans fan fiction, but I had an odd dream after reading a whole bunch one night, and this is just taking my dream and running with it. It was going to be a RobxOC, but after I got started, I didn't have the will to change its direction. So it ended up being the paring it is. It's just an odd one-shot, to get into the TT genre before throwing an OC out there. I know there's probably millions of fics out there like this one though, but oh well, RR PLEASE! Flames, criticisms, compliments, all are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the 'official' characters. Everything else is mine… all mine.

It was a cold, rainy day at Titan Tower, and our heroes were eagerly waiting about for the next crime to be committed so they could have a mission.

Not.

Our heroes were instead lounging around, hoping that they wouldn't have to go outside in the dreary weather. All were engaged in playing video games and other unnecessary distractions, well, all except for Raven. She sat up in her room, in front of the large glass windows, enjoying the _pitter patter_ of the rain droplets falling. She loved the rain more than any other kind of weather. Not only was it dark and foreboding, but it always had the power to renew everything. Part of her wanted to go outside, run around in it, but her mentality wouldn't allow it. She had to show more sensibility and restraint than that; the other Titans depended on it. She was the rational one. Besides Robin, she was the only one to think her plan of action out, even though Robin did have his irrational moments. Raven smiled to herself slightly. The supposed leader of the group sometimes let his emotions run amuck, and that always spelled trouble for the group. Emotions did nothing but get into the way. Like video games, they were another unnecessary distraction. Raven tried to suppress her stomach grumbling, but the need for food overwhelmed her want to meditate. Securing her cloak around her body, she disappeared downstairs.

Starfire had grown more and more confused on the game pictured on the screen. She didn't understand why the males in camouflage had to run around killing each other. Though Beast Boy had tried to explain it, Starfire opted to go fix some supper for all. After a few minutes of debating chicken vs. tofu, the final decision was Starfire's delicious yellow pudding. Of course, it wasn't at all delicious to the others, and it wasn't really yellow either, having been burnt a dark grey color. About the time Raven had reached the kitchen, the putrid substance appeared on the table, and Raven let out a scowl.

"What is that." Raven stated in her monotonous tone. Starfire poked it with one finger, her eyes wide.

"It was my special happy pudding." She said, amazed for a minute. Then she shrugged. "Have some!" Starfire bounced out of the room to get the others while Raven just stared at the concoction. There was no way she was going to eat that disgusting thing.

Beast Boy was the first one in the kitchen. He stopped, staring at the object wide-eyed. "What is it?" He asked, trying to decide whether it was safe or not to get close.

"Pudding." Raven said. Beast Boy grabbed himself a plate, throwing some of it onto the plate. The grey goo wobbled on the plate, making Raven feel absolutely sure she wasn't going to have any. The rest of the group appeared, and after some assurances from both BB and Star, they ate. Robin had a small taste of it, before dropping his plate in the trash can.

"That was delicious." He mumbled to Star, who looked so pleased to have been complimented. Robin just didn't want to risk his life by telling her something so minute as her cooking sucked.

The night wore on, and the Titans went on their separate ways to their bedrooms. Everyone but Robin and Raven had fallen asleep. Those two were still up, their stomachs gurgling from the want of substance. Finally, Raven got up from her spot, going down to the kitchen. Robin heard her barely as she passed his door. Her footsteps were quiet, even quieter than his, but the slight swishing of a cape signaled her passage. He slowly counted to ten before sliding out from his own covers and going downstairs.

Raven searched the cabinets for something to eat. But, being how no one had gone grocery shopping in days, the cabinets were void of anything. Raven sighed, not wanting to settle with just tea. What she wanted was some real food, something delicious. She was standing in front of the refrigerator, when she felt someone enter the room. Without even turning around, she knew the presence was Robin's.

"Hey." He said. Raven turned around, seeing him leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey." Raven muttered back, turning her attention back to the fridge.

"You won't find anything in there."

"I'm aware of that."

"Want to go get something to eat?" He asked, causing Raven to freeze up. She closed the refrigerator door.

"What?"

"I said did you want to go get something to eat?"

"No." Raven said, but the silent rumble in her stomach told her differently. She wanted something to eat badly. She was starving. But she didn't want to go out somewhere with this idiot.

"You have to be hungry. You didn't eat anything earlier."

"It was disgusting."

"Then come on. We'll get a hamburger or something." The prospect of a nice warm hamburger sounded good to Raven, so good in fact, that her stomach let out a loud growl. "I knew you were hungry." Robin said laughing. He gestured with his arm, "Let's go."

"Fine." Raven mumbled, cursing her stomach and following him downstairs. It was still raining outside, so Raven only pulled her head farther up on her head. Robin hopped on his cycle.

"Are you riding with me?"

"No." Raven said, floating above him. Robin shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said taking off. Raven followed him, keeping up his speed. She felt rain drops soaking her costume, so she created a light shield around her body. Robin seemed to not care at all that he was getting drenched. He wove his bike dangerous around the street, even though there was not a single car around. Finally, he slid into a parking spot, in front of a small lighted dinner. The OPEN sign was blinking like it was about to go out, but the two still went in. It was quite vacant inside. Two policemen were sitting in one booth, having a cup of coffee, and there was an old beggar at the bar, eating a piece of pie. Raven slid into one of the booths and Robin sat in front of her on the other side. The waitress came over, taking their drink orders while plopping down menus in front of them. The waitress brought back their drinks, water for Raven, Pepsi for Robin.

"So what'll be?" She asked, her pen poised and ready for action over the piece of paper.

"Cheeseburger, just ketchup." Raven said, handing the lady the menu.

"Okay, and hon, how about you?"

"I'll have the same." Robin said. The waitress smiled.

"Okay, it won't be long at all." The two sat there in absolute silence, Raven staring out the window, while Robin stared at her. She seemed so different now, at peace with herself in this type of weather. And plus, she even agreed to go to get something to eat with him. Rainy days were shortly becoming some of his favorite days, if he could get close to this one.

"So I take it you like rainy weather?" He asked, breaking the silence. Raven looked over, having been grabbed out of her daze. She had almost forgotten she was here with him, which startled her that she could be so comfortable with someone.

"Yeah." The waitress stopped any more of the conversation by bringing over the steaming plates of food. The two titans looked at their plates for a moment, trying not to droll before digging in.

"This is awesome." Robin said, pausing to take a sip of his drink.

"It is. I didn't even know this place was here."

"I found it a couple of months ago while I was just going around town. None of the others know about it, but I come here like every week."

"I know you weren't training all those times." Raven said, the hint of a smile on her face. Robin had shared something special with her, something that even the other titans didn't know. He looked at her and laughed.

"I guess I got caught." The bill was laid on their table then, and the two looked at it. Robin reached out to grab it, but Raven floated it out of his reach.

"I'll pay."

"No, don't worry about it." He said, jumping up and grabbing it. Raven stared after him as he left and went to the cash register. "Ready?" Raven nodded, getting up. She followed him outside, seeing him walk past his bike, down the street.

"Robin?" She asked, causing him to stop and turn slightly.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it, just follow me." With a slightly confused look on her face, Raven followed him down the soaked street. If it wasn't for her shoes, she more than likely would have fallen already on the slick cement. She took two quick steps until she was almost beside Robin. "I'm not really tired, you know?" He stated absent mindedly. Raven let out a small noise that could be taken as an agreement. He glanced over at Raven, and then took off running. Raven debated about following him for a beat, finally floating up in the air, going after him. She saw him run into the park, and then he disappeared from her sight. Raven hit the ground gently, her boots making not a hint of noise to give her away. She wasn't going to lower herself to calling out his name; she could find him on her own. It was like a crude game of hide and go seek. She knew herself that she couldn't see as well in the darkness as Robin could, but it didn't matter. This was all about cunning and skill. The street lamps bounced all everything, directing their light around, so it wasn't like it was pitched black. _Come out, come out wherever you are._ Raven thought with a smirk on her face. It was a quote from one of her favorite movies, and she loved to use it. She heard a sqeak coming from something, and went over to the playground. Robin was sitting on the merry-go-round, spinning in circles.

"Come join me." He said with a wave of his hand.

"You're going to get sick out here." Raven replied, not going any closer to him. Robin jumped off of the moving obstacle, landing in a crouching posistion.

"It doesn't matter." He said, watching as Raven walked over to the swings. She sat down in one, just lazily going back and forth. "I figured you were a swing person." He joined her side and they sat there in silence, each in their own worlds. Robin didn't try to force Raven into conversation like Beast Boy always did, and for that, she was grateful. He didn't want her to be different than what she was now. "We should do this more often." Robin suddenly said.

"What?"

"Just enjoy life. Take a break from the superhero business."

"Oh." There was another long pause before Robin interrupted it again.

"You can't tell me you haven't had fun tonight." Raven looked over at the boy wonder, his sopping hair hanging down around his face, and laughed. His eyes widened slighlty.

"You look like a drowned rat." She said. Robin's eyes softened and he ran a hand through his soaked hair.

"I guess so. But you didnt answer me. Have you had fun tonight?" Raven thought to herself. It had been fun running around in the rain, eating some real food, not worrying about work. She needed a break , and wasn't she just thinking about something like this earlier?

"I have." She said quietly. Robin smiled, going out on a limb.

"Well, me and you, we should go out like this next times it rain then." Raven looked confused, so he continued. "You look more at peace in this type of weather, and you're definately easier to get along with." As soon as he said that, he grimanced, waiting for Raven to kill him. He liked spending time with Raven. He felt that she understood him in a way unlike the others. But he hadn't meant to insult her, he was just telling her the truth. To his surprise, Raven started walking away from him. "Hey, wait up, where you going?" He asked. She looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"I'm going on the slide."

There were no proclaimations of love made on that night. But a friendship was strengthened as two people found they could be more of themselves around one another than any other of the group members. They liked each other just the way they were, and respected each other deeply. Also, they found that they could act just a little bit childish sometimes, and not have the other person belittle them. Who knows what would happen between Robin and Raven as time progressed. Real love is not something that just occurs over night. It starts with a friendship, which slowly blossoms into something more.


End file.
